Naruto: The New Start
by sueale
Summary: Konoha y Suna han sido arrasadas. Naruto se ha marchado. Akatsuki está en movimiento; Sakura y los ninjas sobrevivientes atraviesan el desierto buscando la manera de reconstruir sus tierras. Pero Danzou tiene otras ideas. Narux?
1. Comienzo

**Hola chicos!!**

Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo en las andadas con este fic que, en realidad no es completamente mío, sino que la idea e historia originales fueron planificiadas e ideadas por **Nakasu Malakiel. **Yo sólo cooperé con este primer capítulo (lo escribí casi en su totalidad) y mezclé las ideas de **Nakasu **con las mías y les di forma, etc. En pocas palabras yo afiné un poco la historia nadamás.

También quería agradecerle a** fern25 **por haber aceptado corregir nuestra historia y afinarle los últimos detalles para su publicación. Así que lo que están a punto de leer es el trabajo conjunto de estos 3 autores que créanme nos hemos esforzado mucho para que esta historia sea de su agrado. Se las dejo y espero la disfruten.

* * *

**--NARUTO: THE START OF THE STARTS--**

**Prólogo**

Mis antes relucientes cabellos se mecían resecos y sin brillo, bajo la capucha de este abrigo café de tercera mano. El fétido hedor que todos destilábamos tras semanas sin bañarnos y bajo el ardiente sol del desierto, no hacían mas que destruir las pocas expectativas que tenía para este viaje. Por eso la falsa sonrisa que siempre trato de mantener para mis niños era más y más difícil de conservar con cada paso que daba.

Dios, cómo desearía que estuviera aquí con nosotros. Él no tendría problemas para mantener la llama de la esperanza viva en todos nosotros o cuando menos Gai o Lee para hacer este viaje mas llevadero. En especial para estos pequeños que por desgracia hace años que han perdido la sonrisa que debería estar siempre en niños de su edad. Los tres habrán sido idiotas pero nadie podía decir que se aburrían con ellos alrededor.

Evocar su "juventud", me recordó nuevamente lo sedienta que estaba. Dios...lo que daría por una botella con agua, pero esa ya se nos agotó ayer en este tramposo y desconocido desierto. Pero aunque temo por una insolación en cualquier segundo, no la temo por mí sino por ellos. Tengo tres preciosas criaturas llenas de tristeza tras la sombra de una de las tantas caravanas que siguen sin agua y sin saber cuándo la tendremos.

Podría besarle los pies a cualquiera por un buen baño sino fuera porque mi orgullo me haría romperle la cara antes je je. Pero aun con el daría mi vida, mi sangre, carne y alma solo por no tener que decirles "no" a mis pequeños la próxima vez que me pidan agua y comida.

No son mis hijos de sangre. (Demonios a mis 23 años ni siquiera he besado a un tío en los labios y lo sé muy bien porque ni siquiera he tenido el placer de beber un vaso de licor para dudarlo). Pero aún así estos niños son mi razón para vivir en este infierno llamado vida.

Quizás si solo él estuviera aquí, esto sería más fácil para todo el mundo o cuando menos para mí, pero no lo está. Quizás si solo siguiera con nosotros esto no estaría pasando y estaríamos felices, quien sabe quizás hasta casados con hijos propios, pero no lo está. Solo puedo desear que donde quiera que esté sigua vivo y sea feliz aunque sea con otra.

Ahora los sobrevivientes de Konoha y Suna viajamos por el continente de Aster al norte del elemental donde se ubicaba la Hoja. Buscando una nueva tierra donde volvernos a establecer y recuperarnos para la venganza.

Esta es la historia.

* * *

**/Capítulo I: Comienzo/**

_Nubes grises de tormenta se arremolinaban por docenas en el cielo encapotado, descargando su carga con furia sobre dos figuras que permanecían de pie en el cementerio de Konoha._

_Una de ellas se encontraba encogida ante el monumento que tenía grabado en su superficie de fría roca los nombres de los héroes de la aldea. Pasaba su mano una y otra vez sobre uno en particular, con la mirada perdida y el corazón hecho pedazos. Sus rubios cabellos se pegaban a su frente por la humedad y sus ropas estaban hechas una sopa, pero nada de esto parecía importarle en aquéllos momentos._

_Volvió a delinear lentamente aquél nombre tallado en la piedra: Jiraiya. Resaltaba entre las demás letras por ser del doble de tamaño, remarcando la importancia de las hazañas que ese hombre había hecho en vida. Y para Naruto la muerte de su maestro era inconcebible. El tamaño de su dolor sólo era comparable al de la segunda figura que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_Una kunoichi de rosados cabellos que lloraba con la suficiente intensidad para compensar las lágrimas que el rubio se veía incapaz de derramar. Tenía entre sus brazos aquélla llama que era la reencarnación de la mismísima esperanza y que, en situaciones normales, hacía arder con más fuerza a las personas que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en sus manos evitar que aquélla llama se extinguiese._

_Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, muerta y vacía como lo estaba ahora su alma. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza creer que ese hombre, aparentemente inmortal e invencible en batalla, yaciera ahora en una tumba a tres metros bajo tierra. Era injusto e increíble y para el rubio shinobi, estaba fuera de toda lógica y mucho más allá de su escasa comprensión._

_Era demasiado difícil y doloroso tener que asimilar esa verdad. Que había perdido no solamente a un extraordinario hombre, si no también a su sensei, su amigo... a un padre y a un abuelo. Todas esas figuras encarnadas en aquél viejo pervertido de larga melena blanca que había sobrevivido incansables veces a la cólera de Tsunade, a Naruto en cuatro colas, a un kage legendario y a un puñado de numerosos enemigos; y cuya ancha sonrisa recordaba que nadie, excepto tal vez dos peculiares personajes vestidos de verde, podía desprender tanta energía, vitalidad y espíritu con cada paso que daba._

_Porque si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Naruto, días atrás, lo que se necesitaba para matar a Jiraiya, seguramente hubiera respondido que con tal de seguir espiando a las damas en las fuentes termales, se hubiera necesitado que toda una legión de shinigamis se lo llevasen a rastras al otro mundo._

_Pero ahora... ahora la realidad los abrumaba a los dos, envolviéndolos en su oscuro manto de tinieblas y sumiéndolos en un océano de frío y confusión. Sakura lo abrazaba por detrás, queriendo consolar a su amigo, decir algo que pudiera atenuar, aunque fuera un poco, el dolor que sabía lo estaba lacerando por dentro. Pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y todas las frases que le pasaban por la mente se le hacían huecas e insignificantes. ¿Qué debía decirle en un momento como aquél? ¿Que estaba en un lugar mejor? ¿Que vivió como un pervertido pero murió como un héroe? ¿Que hiciese algo, lo que fuera, que llorara, gritara, se desahogara, todo... con tal de romper ese maldito silencio? ¿O que en ese otro mundo al que había partido, habría infinidad de mujeres hermosas y ángeles de inaudita belleza con las que seguramente estaría de fiesta?_

_No, nada de eso parecía suficiente. La vida le iba arrebatando poco a poco lo que para él parecía más importante. Primero la muerte del Sandaime, después la partida de Sasuke y ahora... esto. Lentamente se iba quedando sin ganas, sin voluntad y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y ni Iruka, ni Tsunade, ni Sasuke, ni Konohamaru ni Kakashi podrían consolarlo en estos momentos, a pesar de ser ellos lo más cercano a una familia que todavía le quedaba. Porque ninguno de ellos había estado tan cerca de él como lo había estado Jiraiya. Nadie había significado tanto para él como ese Sannin, nadie... excepto probablemente la chica que se abrazaba a él con desesperación, tratando de ofrecerle, con su calor y presencia, un poco de compañía y comodidad._

_Y no sólo para él fue brutal esa revelación. En los días que siguieron a ese acontecimiento la villa de la Hoja se sumió en el caos total. Tsunade se derrumbó al enterarse de la noticia y lloró desconsoladamente sin que ni siquiera su sobrina, Shizune, pudiera consolarla. Los habitantes se vistieron de luto para despedirse de aquél extraordinario ninja que tanto había hecho no solamente por su aldea, si no también por el mundo entero._

_Durante tres días y tres noches de silencioso tormento, en los que Sakura cuidó de Naruto, administrándole fuertes dosis de sedantes para que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas y nutrientes para que no se debilitara porque el kitsune no probaba bocado, finalmente pareció despertar de su letargo. Se abrazó a Sakura, llorando por fin todas aquéllas lágrimas que al parecer se habían cristalizado en sus ojos, contenidas por el shock inicial de aquélla fúnebre noticia. _

_Lloró sin parar, hablándole a Sakura de los buenos recuerdos que tenía de él, de los momentos que compartieron juntos, dejando fluir todo su dolor, expresándolo con su llanto y desahogándose de toda aquélla pena que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Que lo mataba con cada segundo que pasaba, que marchitaba su corazón y mutilaba su alma. Habló largo y tendido, hasta que finalmente, se quedó sin más lágrimas._

_Y días después, cuando se sintió capaz de afrontarlo de nuevo, regresaron al monumento._

_- ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Por qué tú? Las cosas no debían ser así. Se supone que todos deberían haber permanecido a salvo, mientras yo mataba a los Akatsukis uno por uno. Yo debería ser el que los protegiera, no la causa de tu muerte. ¿Por qué no te quedaste mirando tus estúpidas fuentes termales? ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MORIR POR MÍ, BAKA? - se culpó su amigo entre ahogados sollozos, gritándole con furia al nombre de Jiraiya. Sakura se quedó paralizada por estas palabras, sintiendo crecer la cólera en su interior.__- Naruto... tu vida significa mucho para nosotros y sobretodo lo significó para él. ¿Cómo puedes pedir que no se sacrificara para salvarte a ti? Él sabía los riesgos a los que se estaba enfrentando y sin embargo, decidió que tú valías todos y cada uno de ellos. Y no porque fueras el jinchuuriki de Konoha, no porque tuviera que proteger al zorro que yace en tu interior, si no porque eras alguien especial para él. Y créeme no es el único. Más de la mitad de esta aldea habría hecho lo mismo por ti - gritó enardecida.__- Je- rio sarcásticamente Naruto- Qué ironías de la vida. Me pasé mi infancia tratando de demostrar que era un niño y no un demonio. Y luego muchos años intentando ganarme el cariño y respeto de la gente, y solamente para que al conseguirlo las personas que me aman empiecen a morir por enfrentarse a quienes me siguen viendo como al Kyuubi. Que idiota soy. Solo empeoro las cosas - murmuró él con la cabeza gacha. _

_SPLASSSSS_

_Ahora Sakura sí que estaba cabreada y con lágrimas en los ojos le abofeteó sin usar su súper fuerza... Pero ese golpe hizo más efecto en él que si la hubiera usado._

_- ¿Realmente crees que estuvo mal tu decisión? No Naruto, amar significa que a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos por las personas que son importantes para nosotros y sacrificarnos por ellos. Tú me enseñaste eso. Que si no existen esos lazos, entonces viviríamos una vida en blanco. Por eso morimos y sufrimos para protegerlos. Y no sé tú, pero yo no cambiaría el haberte conocido por nada en este mundo. No sabes cuanto vale tu vida para mí. Tú me diste esperanzas y un motivo para vivir... Me enseñaste lo que es verdaderamente importante._

_Todo esto lo dijo sin siquiera haberse percatado de que en ese mismo momento había comenzado a madurar. Ella simplemente se desahogó, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar pero con una idea clara en la cabeza: sin el incondicional apoyo de su amigo, ella seguiría siendo un patético despojo de kunoichi que se aferraba inútilmente a unos falsos ideales. Sin Naruto, seguiría siendo el perrito faldero de Sasuke._

_Un prolongado silencio se instaló entre ambos, durante el cual se miraron a los ojos. Esmeraldas y zafiros se clavaron los unos en los otros, tratando de leerse los pensamientos y las emociones, adivinando el dolor que atravesaba ambos corazones por igual, ofreciéndose la clase de apoyo silencioso que nadie más podría brindarles._

_- Lo siento, Sakura-chan... Tienes... tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo evitar... tener miedo - confesó Naruto al fin, con un hilo de voz y secándose las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos a borbotones. - No sé qué hacer y... - Se interrumpió a media frase, inseguro, sin saber cómo continuar. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que hablaba de sus sentimientos con fluidez y aún estando frente a la amiga a la que le confiaría su vida sin vacilar, le costaba hacerlo. Pero Sakura no necesitaba de palabras para comprender. Con sólo verlo a los ojos, había averiguado mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra podría describir o explicar. __- Lo sé Naruto... - y lo decía con sinceridad. - Yo también tengo miedo. Konoha está ahora más vulnerable que antes, nos hemos quedado sin un gran ninja que la protegía - comentó. _

_Se sentía impotente por no poder aclarar las preguntas que le surgían a su amigo, por no poder despejar las nubes de dolor y confusión que se habían instalado en su, antaño, límpida mirada. Ahora navegaba en un mar de desconcierto, lanzado a la deriva hacia las corrientes que lo arrastraban sin remedio a un profundo abismo del cual ya no saldría una vez hubiera caído. Y Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma y su corazón para mantenerlo a flote en medio de ese inmenso y oscuro océano._

_Porque no solamente tenía que lidiar con el dolor de su amigo, sino con el suyo propio. Era cierto que Jiraiya jamás había significado para ella más de lo que lo había hecho para Naruto o para Tsunade o para cualquier otra de las personas que lo habían llegado a conocer. Pero el ver a su amigo sufriendo la ahogaba por dentro, la llenaba de frustración y de impotencia, la hacía sentirse inútil de nuevo._

_- Jiraiya era... era... como un padre para mí - dijo Naruto de pronto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y estremeciéndose por completo bajo la fuerza de sus sollozos. Se veía tan frágil así encogido, que a Sakura se le partió el corazón. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y por no hacerlo de nuevo se sintió capaz de venderle su alma al diablo. _

_Con el corazón oprimido se arrodilló a su lado y colocó suavemente una mano sobre su espalda. Su mente daba vueltas, buscando las palabras adecuadas que le levantaran el ánimo a su amigo, que lo hicieran sonreír de nuevo con aquélla sonrisa suya que iluminaba su rostro entero y que lo hacían parecer un sol aún en la más negra de las noches. Pero no las encontraba y sabía que muy probablemente ni siquiera existían._

_- Yo... estoy aquí Naruto - Pensaba que no era un gran consuelo, pero en realidad era el mejor que le podía ofrecer. Naruto se descubrió el rostro, revelando unos ojos velados por el dolor. Todo lo que había sido Naruto, esa explosión de felicidad y vitalidad que parecía destilar cada poro de su cuerpo, pareció quebrarse en ese momento. Sakura se preguntó qué tan desgraciada y maldita tenía que ser la vida para doblegar a un hombre de esa manera. - Juntos saldremos adelante, lucharemos contra aquél miserable que ocasionó esto - le prometió. __- A-arigato Sa-Sakura-chan - contestó Naruto, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. - Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti. Probablemente ya me habría tirado a la desgracia - Intentó sonreír, pero la mueca que resultó fue aún más mustia que la expresión que ya tenía. __- No hay de qué Naruto. Yo también tengo mis dudas, yo también estoy asustada y... perdida, pero de alguna manera... de alguna manera he de salir de este infierno. __- Saldremos - corrigió su amigo, incorporándose con torpeza. _

_Y pasaron los días, durantes los cuales, Naruto pareció recuperarse poco a poco. Lentamente fue saliendo del oscuro agujero en el que había caído. Al principio, nadie más que Sakura se dio cuenta. Eran pequeños progresos, imperceptibles a primera vista pero signo inequívoco de su constante mejoría. Comenzó a mostrar entusiasmo por el ramen, y aunque a duras penas se acababa un cuenco cuando antes despachaba por completo el puesto de Ichiraku, Sakura se fue tranquilizando. Dormía mejor en las noches, y poco a poco su amiga fue disminuyendo la dosis de calmantes. Volvió a sonreír de nuevo, aunque no con la frecuencia y vibrante intensidad con la que lo hacía en épocas mejores, pero era un progreso. Ya no lloraba, aunque a veces Sakura lo hubiera preferido antes de ver a su amigo abstraído en otro mundo, seguramente en uno en el cual Jiraiya todavía seguía vivo. De vez en cuando lo cachaba con la mirada perdida, viendo hacia la aldea con los ojos húmedos y el rostro serio. En esas ocasiones se le unía en silencio, compartiendo, simplemente, el mismo espacio pero sin emitir sonido alguno._

_Hasta ese entonces, Sakura había vivido literalmente en su apartamento. Se iba por las noches, dejando a su amigo profundamente dormido gracias a los milagros de la medicina, y volvía en las mañanas, después de ducharse y cambiarse y mucho antes de que Naruto se despertara. Su madre la había regañado por permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de casa y diariamente su amiga Ino la acosaba a preguntas, queriendo saber qué era lo que se cocinaba entre ellos dos._

_Pero independientemente de todo esto, Sakura se sentía incapaz de abandonarlo ahora, y menos en la precaria situación en la que se encontraba el rubio. Pero el problema es que él no pensó lo mismo y tras recuperarse un poco, se marchó a entrenar de nuevo, dejando a una kunoichi sola y desamparada en un mundo que no podía entenderla._

_Ocurrió un día en que ella arribó a la casa de su amigo, un poco más tarde que de costumbre porque había ido a comprar comida, que se agotaba a un ritmo alarmante ahora que Naruto parecía haberse recuperado._

_- ¡Hey, Naruto! Levanta tu trasero de la cama y ven a ayudarme con estas bolsas - le gritó la kunoichi desde la puerta, esperando escuchar una queja, un bufido, una carcajada... todo, menos el tétrico silencio que la recibió. _

_Enfadada, dejó todas las bolsas sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la habitación del rubio, comprobando que sus temores no eran del todo infundados. La casa estaba vacía. Sólo una solitaria nota yacía sobre la cama. Ella la cogió con dedos temblorosos, sabiendo lo que encontraría en ella aún antes de desdoblarla._

_**Gracias Sakura-chan. Gracias a ti supe que la felicidad existe aún en los momentos más tristes. Y también me has recordado lo estúpido que he sido je je. Perdona las molestias. Nunca seré capaz de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ni decirte lo mucho que has significado en mi vida, ni cuanto me ha ayudado tu compañía en estos días. Pero he de irme. Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Quizás te preguntes a dónde, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que iré a entrenar, a superar a Ero-sennin. No es seguro para nadie que esté de momento aquí. Ya hablé con Tsunade-obachaan ayer.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que lo que te estoy contando es la verdad, aunque la versión oficial es que Uzumaki Naruto es un ninja desertor que tras la muerte de su sensei se marchó dejando a su pasado y a sus amigos atrás para hacerse más fuerte y así acabar con Akatsuki...**_

_**No sé cuanto tiempo me tome. Podrían ser 5 años o 30. Pero un día volveré y entonces cumpliré todas mis promesas. Lamento que no podamos ir por Sasuke hasta entonces. **_

_**De nuevo gracias y espero el día que nos volvamos a ver.**_

_**Atentamente: El próximo Hokage**_

_Y fue así como se fue, sin siquiera despedirse, desapareciendo como la brisa en el verano, dejando tras de sí sólo esa pequeña nota dirigida a la única persona a la que en verdad le estaba agradecido._

_En esos momentos Sakura sostenía la nota entre sus manos temblorosas, con un par de amargas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y mirando hacia fuera, por la ventana abierta del departamento de Naruto. "¿A dónde te has ido?" se preguntó con los dientes apretados para enjugarse la humedad de sus ojos._

_Alzó la vista al techo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a traicionar sus sentimientos. Para bien o para mal... él se había ido. Y lo único que sabía con certeza, era que tarde o temprano, su amigo regresaría. Y fuera como fuera, estaba dispuesta a luchar para que sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar._

_Naruto miraba la aldea desde muy lejos. Sabía que la había lastimado al irse así. Y se aborrecía por ello. Odiaba verla llorar o sufrir. Prefería arrojarse desde un acantilado antes de tener que soportar esa mirada de angustia que penetraba su alma con fulminante fuerza y la partía en dos. Pero lo que de verdad aborrecía era ser él el causante de su sufrimiento. Sin embargo sabía que al marcharse, mantendría la promesa más importante que se había hecho: protegerla a como diera lugar, sin importar si tenía que renunciar voluntariamente a su vida para cumplir aquél cometido. Aunque el dejarla sola significaba ir en contra de sus principios, es más, desafiaba sus mismísimos instintos._

_Pero al parecer se equivocó al pensar que bastaría con irse._

* * *

**Regresando al presente**

TUUUUUUDUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que di un respingo cuando, de pronto, se oyó el cuerno de aviso sonar a lo lejos.

Tras algunos prolongados segundos se repitió. Era una alerta de aviso de nivel uno pero aún así todas las 50 carretas empezaron a ponerse en posición inmediatamente, formando un círculo que se extendía varios kilómetros a lo lejos, mientras, casi cien shinobis con ropas y equipo tan desgastado como el mío, nos poníamos en posición. Tenzou sabía que poco podría hacer en ese terreno, pues la arena no se mueve como la tierra, y además en su estado no podría forzarse a sacar agua de su cuerpo que, lamentablemente, no sería potable y le costaría fluidos propios.

El sonido del cuerno todavía reverberaba en mis oídos, recordándome lo que aquélla alarma significaba: un solo toque quería decir que de una a ocho personas estaban a lo lejos. Podrían ser el cebo para guiarnos hacia algún grupo que intentara robarnos lo que nos quedaba. O tal vez representaban nuestra única esperanza de reabastecer nuestros suministros de agua.

Mientras nos preparábamos para recibir un posible ataque, varias cabezas comenzaron a asomar desde las carretas donde se encontraban resguardadas. Y aún a la distancia en la que me encontraba, pude notar las tres que más me importaban. Me veían con ojos expectantes, como rogándome en silencio que regresara a salvo con ellos, que ya habían perdido mucho y habían presenciado demasiadas desgracias como para que yo me apartara de su lado.

"Descuiden, de una manera o de otra, sacaré algo para ustedes" me prometí a mí misma, apartando la vista de aquéllas tres figuras que en pocos días se habían logrado convertir en el epicentro de todo mi universo.


	2. Pelea en el desierto

Hola!!!

Bueno chicos, despues de una larga, laaaaaaaaaaarga pausa he comenzado a retomar las historias que deje y pues una de ellas es esta (que vuelvo a aclararles no es mía, sino que es un fic entre un amigo de un foro y mío). Espero que disfruten este capi tanto como nosotros disfrutamos haciendolo. Les pido un poquito de paciencia y comprension porque entenderan que escribir un fic conjunto es un poco mas complicado que hacerlo solo, ya que tiene que pasar por varias revisiones para que ambos estemos de acuerdo con las correcciones que se le agregan y ademas tenemos que coincidir en los tiempos libres para hacerlo. En fin, yo se que ya se aburrieron de leer esta pequeña intro, pero era necesario ^^ asi que ahora si, pasemos a lo que en verdad importa.

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE KISHI-SENSEI Y SOLO LOS TOMAMOS PRESTADOS PARA ESTE FIC.**

* * *

**Peleas en el desierto**

¡Cómo me cuesta moverme en esta espesa y resbaladiza arena, Shannaro! Estoy acostumbrada a que mis pasos sean firmes y seguros, respaldados por la mullida y suave alfombra de hierba que tapizaba el suelo de Konoha. Pero desafortunadamente este no era mi único problema: no solamente las piernas me fallaban por el cansancio, sino que la sed y el calor infernal, junto con el polvo que arrastrado por el viento se colaba hasta mis ojos y nariz, constituían verdaderas molestias.

Aún así era consciente de que no podía disminuir la velocidad, tenía que aumentarla o por lo menos mantenerla ya que de otro modo, retrasaría al equipo de rastreo y persecución que me acompañaba. Y dado que estos experimentados shinobis eran nativos del árido territorio de Suna, para ellos debía de ser como una fresca tarde primaveral.

Este pensamiento trajo de nuevo a mí, la imagen de Konoha… la Konoha que conocí alguna vez, mucho antes de su total destrucción. La sola idea me hacía temblar de rabia y dolor, tanto que hasta terminé por morderme los labios para desterrar estos sentimientos, junto con todo y mis recuerdos, hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, me di cuenta que la vista se me nublaba debido a los implacables rayos del sol que azotaban furiosamente la arena, reflejándose sobre ésta y arrancándole deslumbrantes destellos de luz que herían cruelmente mis pupilas, obligándome a extraer las últimas gotas de voluntad que me quedaban.

Sin embargo, el notar que nuestro objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca, me impulsaba a mantener el paso y reforzaba mi determinación por alcanzarlo, alimentando en el proceso la enferma obstinación que me ha mantenido viva desde que Él se fue. Así que enfoqué todas mis energías en los ninjas que seguían corriendo desesperadamente frente a nosotros. Íbamos a alcanzarlos, costara lo que costara. No podía haber alguien lo suficientemente estúpido que se atreviera a correr tan rápido en medio de un desierto, sin reservas de agua y a riesgo de morir deshidratado, lo que significaba que estos sujetos conocían un lugar donde poder abastecerse de aquél preciado líquido que en un lugar como éste, valía su peso en oro.

Y por su bien, más les valía que tuvieran la gentileza de darme un trago de agua o alguien necesitaría urgentemente de mis servicios como médica, porque perseguir a dos idiotas con la nuca y la espalda al rojo vivo por el sol y las ropas empapadas y pegajosas de sudor, no le hacía mucho bien a mi genio.

― ¡Estás al borde de una insolación! – dijo Yamato repentinamente.

Le miré y vi que alargaba una cantimplora hacia mí, con un gesto de preocupación pintado en su cara.

- Toma esto, saqué esta agua con mi jutsu de Suiton, no es potable pero te servirá para refrescarte un poco. Pon un poco de ella en tu boca… sin beberla. Puede que se sienta asquerosamente espesa por el chakra, pero te sentará bien.-

Me le quedé viendo un momento como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero recordé que él tiene mucha más experiencia que yo y la idea de tener algo húmedo en la boca era tentadora.

― ¡Gracias! ― respondí, agradecida.

Y sin dudarlo ni un momento hice lo que me ordenó, con mucho cuidado de no aminorar la velocidad en el proceso. Conocía éste y otras clases similares de consejos de supervivencia aunque nunca los había puesto en práctica. Y aunque no fuera algo que haría muy seguido o que me gustaría volver a repetir, no tenía muchas opciones considerando que el agua de los alrededores estaba estancada y era tanto o menos potable que la que Yamato-taichou me había dado. No obstante, esperaba no tener que recurrir a ninguna otra medida semejante: ya olía lo suficientemente mal.

Seguimos corriendo durante varios minutos, luchando por darles alcance o tan siquiera acortar un poco la distancia que nos separaba de ellos. Definitivamente no era gente normal. Ninguna persona común y corriente sin una excepcional resistencia podría moverse tan rápido, y menos si estaba atacando, como pude deducir por el rastro de shurikens y kunais que estaban desperdigados por la arena.

Esto me hizo pensar que el perseguidor era un experimentado guerrero y la víctima un hábil y confiado corredor, pues no solamente prefería escapar de su hostigador en vez de enfrentarlo ― como sería mejor hacer en situaciones tan críticas y peligrosas como aquélla― sino que además había podido mantenerlo en movimiento durante tanto tiempo.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Comenzaba a pensar que esta misión iba a ser un rotundo fracaso. Mis pulmones y piernas ya no daban para más y los sentía a punto de colapsar. Pero de todos modos tenía que seguir hasta el final de aquél infierno o hasta que se nos ordenara lo contrario.

Salté otra duna pero…me pareció que algo se movía a lo lejos. Debió de ser una alucinación pues nadie pareció notarlo.

Y de pronto una ensordecedora explosión de arena nos detuvo en seco, dejándonos mudos de la sorpresa. Una gran nube de humo se levantó a lo lejos, de modo que no me dejaba ver bien, pero poco a poco se fue disolviendo dejando a la vista dos encapuchados de blanco peleando a lo lejos.

Dios mío, ¿de dónde sacaban energías para seguir con todo esto? Yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie sin tambalearme peligrosamente. Observando más detenidamente la escena que tenía lugar frente a mis ojos, noté que la figura más grande tenía un mazo y atacaba con inusual ferocidad a la más pequeña. De inmediato reanudamos la persecución con el objeto de ponerle fin a esa irritante batalla.

Mientras tanto observamos que el agredido lograba burlar a su atacante y aprovechando el momento de distracción por parte de éste, se abalanzó hacia él con algún tipo de arma pero la luz reflejada del sol no me permitió distinguirla con claridad, aunque imaginé que se trataba de algún tipo de kunai o daga. De cualquier manera el objeto que estaba destinado a herir a su agresor nunca llegó a tocarlo porque éste interpuso el mango de su mazo entre ellos.

Madera y acero chocaron brutalmente, produciéndose un forcejeo momentáneo que terminó cuando la figura que empuñaba el cuchillo se zafó hábilmente de su contrincante para luego arremeter contra él, alcanzándolo a pinchar. Pero éste, aparentemente inmune al dolor, aprovechó la inercia de su movimiento para asestarle un golpe con el mazo en un costado, aunque sin mucha fuerza. Luego saltó hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, cayendo de este modo en una trampa que el otro había preparado previamente, causando una explosión, que al parecer, no alcanzó a dañarlo demasiado pero sí le hizo perder el mazo, el cual tomó su oponente.

Desarmado y vulnerable ante su enemigo, el encapuchado esperó a que el shinobi se lanzara hacia él y de improviso envió un ataque de viento que golpeó el suelo con violencia y que su contrincante apenas alcanzó a esquivar. Sin duda ambos guerreros eran ninjas.

Poco después, la figura más grande asestó una rápida patada sorpresa que la pequeña figura esquivó usando el mazo como soporte para dar una vuelta completa, para después echarse a correr hacia nosotros en un despliegue de velocidad y tenaz resistencia. Su perseguidor no tardó nada en correr tras él una vez más, haciendo sellos con las manos y produciendo múltiples explosiones de viento que buscaban interrumpir la huida de su presa.

Ésta saltaba de un lado a otro, evadiendo las técnicas de su acosador sin recibir más daño que algunos desgarres en su ropa. Y pese a su innegable habilidad y su prodigioso talento, uno de los ataques logró derribarlo, poniéndolo a merced de su atacante que ya se había dispuesto a acabarlo.

Reaccionando por instinto, en un intento de evitar un inútil asesinato, pateé una duna cercana con toda la fuerza que pude reunir de este maltrecho cuerpo, deshaciéndola en el proceso y enviando una ola de arena hacia ellos que si bien no los alcanzaría al menos esperaba que llamara su atención.

Afortunadamente así fue. La impresión y la sorpresa le dieron el tiempo suficiente al sujeto que yacía tendido en la arena para incorporarse de un salto y emprender la retirada hasta que logramos interponernos entre ellos dos. Sintiéndose, al parecer, relativamente a salvo, el ninja de menor estatura apretó los puños mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Entre tanto el shinobi que lo había perseguido durante un buen tramo de desierto, se acercó a nosotros y dijo, respirando agitadamente.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Con que ya llegaron tus refuerzos, eh maldita perra?!... Pero ni creas que esto se ha terminado… Te estuve siguiendo durante dos malditos días y por lord Zetsu te juro que no te dejaré escapar. Ya sea a una celda o al mismísimo infierno, verás que te arrastraré conmigo ― espetó con furia.  
― Estúpido… más vale que te rindas de una vez. No tienes oportunidad contra cinco de nosotros ― siseó amenazadoramente la mujer encapuchada.

Dios, ¿no pensarían que estábamos del lado de algún bando?

Trato de escupir el agua pero se queda colgando de mi boca, sostenido apenas por un delgado hilo de saliva.

Un silencio bochornoso se apoderó del lugar. De no estar ya toda sonrosada por el calor, sin duda en esos momentos lo estaría aún más, pues ese debió de ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Seguí tratando de escupir el agua con un éxito parcial en cada intento.

En ese momento y evitando que pasara más vergüenza de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, Yamato tosió ruidosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes para darme tiempo de que me presentara de una manera más decente y civilizada.

—Disculpen, pero noso… ― empezaba a decir, cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido por un intenso silbido.  
— ¿Qué rayos?— exclamé, cuando una fuerte ventisca de arena nos interrumpió y nos cegó por unos breves instantes. Inmediatamente adoptamos una posición de alerta y logramos alejarnos de la tormenta mediante un salto.

-¿QUÉÉ?- grité sorprendida, al ver volar el mazo que atravesó limpiamente la polvareda y se dirigió hacia la chica que acabábamos de salvar.

Ella logró retroceder justo antes de que una explosión, causada por el terrible golpe del mazo, le diera alcance. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de aterrizar sana y salva el martillo volvió a zumbar hacia ella a toda velocidad, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y obligándola a hacer una gran pirueta para esquivarlo que la dejó tendida de bruces sobre la ardiente arena. Y cuando logró levantarse, recuperándose del susto y sacudiéndose las manos para apartar los granos de arena caliente que se incrustaban en su palmas y le dejaban pequeñas quemaduras, alcancé a distinguir al chico, que erguido sobre ella se preparaba para atacarla con su jutsu final.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, me coloqué a su lado y lo interrumpí a la mitad de su tarea.

― ¡HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS, SHANNARO! ― le grité, furiosa asestándole una patada en medio del pecho que lo mandó volando unos metros hacia atrás y desvió su ataque de viento hacia el cielo. ― ¡ESTÚPIDOS! ¡NOSOTROS NO VENIMOS A AYUDAR A NADIE EN ESPECIAL! ― Estaba realmente enfadada. — Escuchen, llevo una semana sin darme un baño como Dios manda, tengo chamuscada la piel por el maldito calor, arena en los zapatos, hambre, sed y sobre todo algunas bocas a las cuales alimentar, no nos ha ido bien y para colmo de males se les están acabando los suministros a nuestra caravana, así que entenderán que mi paciencia no está al cien. Y ustedes parecen ser los únicos seres, a más de diez kilómetros a la redonda, con la mente más desarrollada que los cactus y los insectos que abundan por aquí, así que por favor hagan gala de esa inteligencia, dejen las hostilidades para después, hablemos como gente civilizada que somos y negociemos tranquilamente— pedí calmadamente, agotando con esto, las pocas reservas de tolerancia que me quedaban.

— Lo siento mucho— replicó el chico sin muestras de ablandarse— pero no son los únicos con problemas y ella ahora es mi problema. Si quieren pueden acompañarme hasta mi aldea después de que atrape a esta zorra y negociar con el viejo, aunque no les garantizo nada. Pero si no me van a ayudar, les agradecería que no se metieran en mi camino.

La chica se despojó de su capucha, dejando al descubierto un brillante cabello azul oscuro y unos ojos ambarinos como los de un felino. Daba muestras de estar exhausta y algo apaleada, mientras que el muchacho, por el contrario, aún parecía tener las baterías a tope. Ella nos miró, suplicante, sabiendo que sus posibilidades contra su perseguidor eran nulas. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla tan frágil y desamparada y aunque sabía que no debía meterme en asuntos ajenos, dejar que la hicieran prisionera frente a mis ojos era una idea espeluznante.

— Espera un minuto— exigí, dando un paso al frente.  
— ¡Sakura!—me regañó Yamato. — Sabes que no debemos...—.  
— Lo sé— interrumpí bruscamente, — pero quizás sea un malentendido y podamos arreglarlo—.

El chico comenzó a reír, burlándose de la idea para finalmente decir:

— Definitivamente no es un malentendido. En verdad, les suplico que no se metan. –

La kunoichi se giró hacia nosotros, juntando las manos en un gesto de súplica.

— ¡Por favor, se los ruego, no lo permitan! ¡ME VIOLARAN Y VENDERAN!— gritó desesperada, tomándonos por sorpresa a todos los presentes.  
— ¡Maldita pe…!— empezó a maldecir el shinobi, mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella con una mueca de profundo desprecio dibujada en su rostro. Pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

Un ruido sordo retumbó por todo el lugar, y donde había estado él ahora estaba yo, echa una furia. No lejos de allí una gran nube de polvo se elevaba hacia el cielo.

—¡Sakura!— increpó Yamato.  
— ¡TÚ LA OISTE! ¡La planeaban violar! ¡¿Querías que me quedara así sin hacer nada?— respondí vociferando y echando chispas por los ojos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más, una bofetada me sacudió hasta los huesos, devolviéndome la lucidez. Yamato estaba frente a mí mirándome consternado y profundamente decepcionado.

— Me sorprende viniendo de ti Sakura, ni siquiera estás segura de que eso sea verdad.-

La chica se acercó un poco más, con un aire inconfundible de inocencia.

— Es verdad, lo juro.  
— Ya no importa— suspiró Yamato, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al lugar donde había quedado tendido el chico. De mala gana, lo imité sintiendo un intenso desprecio y repugnancia por aquél shinobi. "Maldito bastardo degenerado" pensé, sin darme cuenta que había expresado esa idea en voz alta, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de reproche de mi sensei y compañero.

El ninja estaba semienterrado en la arena, respirando con dificultad como si le doliese hacerlo. Pese a que había intentado esquivar el ataque, ya era muy tarde y la patada le había dado de lleno en el estómago. Sus órganos internos, así como los huesos de su cadera debían de estar destrozados por la fuerza del impacto.

No obstante, le quedaron fuerzas para observarnos con rabia, aunque después toda su atención se centró en la chica. Un hilo de sangre escapó de su boca y recién entonces me fijé en sus rasgos. Era un joven de no más de dieciocho años, piel tostada, cabellos blancos y profundos ojos negros. Alzó las manos, no sin cierta dificultad y realizó una serie de sellos.

Un silbido cortó el aire en ese momento y el mazo que enarbolaba durante la pelea con la kunoichi fue a estrellarse a su lado, a pocos centímetros de su rosto. Aprovechando la distracción que había causado ese repentino movimiento, alargó los dedos y tocó el mango, a lo cual unos extraños símbolos que estaban grabados sobre éste se iluminaron brevemente antes de transformarse en un pergamino. Lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, mientras se llevaba la otra a la boca, humedeciéndosela con su sangre.

De pronto un haz de luz pasó cerca de él y una navaja de Yamato le atravesó limpiamente una mano y el corazón.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!— le pregunté alarmada al capitán Yamato.  
— Lo siento— le dijo al chico, ignorando momentáneamente mi pregunta y tomando el pergamino cuidadosamente con su arma. Pero antes de que su último aliento lo abandonase, el chico lanzó un cuchillo con la mano que le quedaba y lo dirigió hacia la chica a la que había estado persiguiendo. Pero el kunai cayó a los pies de ésta al tiempo que su cabeza hacía lo mismo sobre la arena.

— ¿Le…maté?— preguntó débilmente el moribundo shinobi, cuya vista se había nublado incluso antes de lanzar ese último ataque desesperado.  
—Sí— mintió Yamato sin querer que el chico muriese sin sentir honor. Alguien que era capaz de pelear así, hasta el mismo límite de sus fuerzas por cumplir una misión, era un enemigo temible, pero también respetable aunque hubiera sido un depravado. Y aún así… me agradaba su determinación. "Me recuerda a ti, Naruto" pensé con nostalgia.  
— Mentiroso— escupió el ninja entre jadeos, frunciendo el ceño antes de formar un sello con su mano sana.

Un brutal estallido resonó con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo del joven volaba en mil pedazos, empujándonos hacia atrás con violencia y creando una enorme polvareda. Yamato alcanzó a formar una barrera de madera, a tiempo para evitar que acompañáramos al terco muchacho al otro mundo, pero no bastó para amortiguar todo el daño.

Cuando intenté incorporarme, un agudo dolor en el brazo me lo impidió. Comprendí que la explosión había alcanzado a dañármelo, pero no me importó: tenía que buscar a mis compañeros. Una imagen de mí misma levantando escombros en Konoha me asaltó en ese momento, trayendo consigo la inminente y agobiante sensación de angustia que ya conocía tan bien y a la que nunca me pude acostumbrar. Me incorporé con esfuerzo, buscando a Yamato entre el humo pero en vano, pues este último dificultaba enormemente la tarea.

— ¡Capitán Yamato!— lo llamé preocupada, pero sin obtener respuesta. —¡Capitán Yamato!— insistí.

— Aquí Sakura— escuché que contestaban no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la fuente de esa voz y me percaté de que tenía una herida en el pecho, la cual no perdí tiempo en empezar a curar. Pero él me sostuvo las manos.  
— No… no gastes tu fuerza. Los habitantes de Konoha necesitan agua y comida pronto. Ocúpate primero de la chica, asegúrate de que no esté herida y si lo está cúrala. Luego podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo.— Estando a punto de protestar, me interrumpió. — Estaré bien y lo sabes. Haz lo que te digo— atajó, sin dar lugar a réplicas.

Odiaba estar en esta clase de situaciones. Había perdido ya a tantos amigos y a tantos pacientes y pese a ello era incapaz de decidir a quién quería atender primero.

El polvo había comenzado a disiparse y los ninjas de Suna, ya repuestos y aparentemente intactos, corren a ayudar a la kunoichi, la cual muestra dos cortes bastante profundos en la cara y la pierna. Me acerqué a ella, al tiempo que daba instrucciones para que se ocuparan de Yamato-taichou.

— Malditos antares hijos de perra. Ni la muerte les quita lo testarudos— espetó enojada.

No me pareció correcto que lo insultara de esa manera después de morir, pero podía entender que un contendiente así de aferrado pudiera ser tan problemático.

—Espera, no te muevas demasiado, te curaré— la tranquilicé lo mejor que pude, mientras empezaba a bombear chakra hacia su maltrecho cuerpo, a lo que ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.  
— Un hechizo de curación— comentó fascinada. — Hace años que no veo una curandera. ¿Quién eres?

Ahora era mi turno de sorprenderme. ¿Un hechizo? ¿Curandera? ¿Todavía creen en magia aquí? ¿En qué era viven? ¿En la de las cavernas?

— No hables mientras te curo la cara. Soy Haruno Sakura, ninja médico de Konoha. Pero esto no es un hechizo, es un jutsu… como aquellos de viento que usaba el chico, sólo que éste no está destinado a herir sino a aliviar— le expliqué con calma.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, como intentando asimilar la nueva información.

— ¿Jutsu? ¿Konoha?...Ohhh ya entiendo, ustedes vienen del continente Elemental. En Aster llamamos a esto hechizos o artes. Increíble que allá tengan curanderos. Aquí también los hay, pero no son demasiados y tampoco son tan buenos. Perdona, aún no me he presentado, soy Sabrina Tenvi, sargento de los argones.

Si ella estaba sorprendida de que en el continente Elemental, como lo llamaba ella, hubiera jutsus médicos yo lo estaba aún más de que tuvieran aquí algo que tan siquiera se le pareciese. Me preguntaba cuál sería el nivel de los "curanderos" del continente de Aster. Pero no había tiempo para ponernos a charlar amenamente.

— Oye, Konoha está en problemas. ¿Crees que tú…o tu pueblo puedan prestarnos su ayuda? Como dije necesitamos recursos y un lugar para quedarnos durante un tiempo, mientras nos organizamos.

Ella me miró con seriedad durante un buen rato, hasta que terminé mi tarea y sólo entonces respondió.

— Tendrán que hablarlo con Gladius. Él es la cabeza del equipo Argon asignado a ésta zona. Pero no les puedo asegurar nada, en ésta zona los recursos valen su peso en oro.  
— Entiendo, muchas gracias de todas maneras. Esto significa mucho para nosotros.  
— Sí, sí, lo que sea. Pero te aviso, tendrás que decirle a tu gente que espere aquí. No pienso llevar a una caravana entera a nuestro fuerte— advirtió con sequedad.  
— Sí, está bien lo entenderán. Iremos sólo unos pocos— asentí, feliz ante la idea de que mis chiquillos tendrían por fin una comida decente.

Me levanté apresuradamente, animada por la respuesta de la chica y me dirigí hacia Yamato con la intención de curar, ahora sí, su pecho herido. Él simplemente asintió, satisfecho y aliviado. Se nos presentaba una oportunidad para reabastecernos de alimentos y agua para salir de este infernal desierto de una vez por todas y no la podíamos desaprovechar.

— Me parece bien, pero primero tenemos que regresar con la caravana para preparar todo antes de mandar unos negociadores con ella— acordó.  
—Por mí perfecto, pero no pienso acercarme mucho a su gente. Me habrán salvado y todo, pero no confío todavía en ustedes.  
— Como quieras— aceptó Yamato antes de acercarse a la duna en donde sólo había quedado algunos restos de ceniza del cuerpo carbonizado, en un lúgubre anuncio de que allí había estado el cuerpo del shinobi. Inmediatamente toda la felicidad que sentía, se esfumó al recordarlo. No podía dejar de pensar que provenía de un grupo de violadores y eso me hervía la sangre, pero no me consolaba mucho el saber que de no haber sido por nuestra intervención ese chico estaría vivo.

Yamato cubrió las cenizas con la arena y murmuró una breve oración en su nombre, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta. Yo también hice lo mismo, sintiendo un extraño vacío en mi pecho.

"Espero que tu alma alcance la paz. Y que la tuya sea la última muerte que vea en ésta travesía."

* * *

Listo!! Bueno espero q lo hayan disfrutado y de ser asi seria maravilloso que pudieran regalarnos un review como recompensa a nuestro esfuerzo. Vamos que no les cuesta mas que un minuto de su tiempo y haran feliz a 2 escritores jojo... no es cierto, tomense la libertad de hacerlo o no, eso si espero que les haya gustado ^^


	3. Sabrina

Bueno queridos lectores, después de tanto, taaaaaaaaanto tiempo, por fin les traemos el nuevo cap de esta historia que Nakasu Malakiel, en cooperación con su servidora, ha estado escribiendo. Una disculpa enorme y agradecimiento a todos por su infinita paciencia, tanto a Nakasu como a mí se nos habían cruzado varios asuntillos que nos habían impedido continuar la historia, pero por fin nos volvimos a poner de acuerdo y pues he aquí los resultados de este esfuerzo conjunto. En fin, no los entretengo más. Por mi parte es todo y disfruten la lectura.

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LOS PEDIMOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Pese a la tristeza que sentía por el shinobi, no podía darme el lujo de dejarme vencer por el desconsuelo. Tenía otras prioridades que atender. Sabrina recogió el cuchillo que el chico le lanzó antes de usar su último ataque y lo miró con un poco de interés, pero tras unos segundos lo tiró hacia un lado con exagerado desdén, antes de volverse hacia Yamato y ver que aún sostenía el pergamino donde el ninja había guardado el arma.

Me acerqué a mi capitán y miré el pergamino por un lado. Era un rollo de sellado completamente diferente a lo que hubiera visto antes. Todo era extraño, desde la letra hasta los signos y figuras. Miramos absortos el contenido, tratando de encontrarle algún parecido con nuestros propios pergaminos para que nos diera una pista de su funcionamiento.

Sentía que había algo familiar en todo esto que no había identificado. Quizás entre mis tantas pasadas a la biblioteca de Tsunade o los archivos prohibidos habría visto algo que estuviera allí, pero no terminaba de ubicarlo. Una tos fingida me obligó a apartar los ojos de él y fue entonces cuando vi a Sabrina frente a nosotros.

-¿Me darían ese rollo, por favor?- preguntó con aspereza, extendiendo la mano, exigiéndolo más que pidiéndolo. Al parecer aquí, los pergaminos son llamados simplemente rollos.

-Emm… Yo creo que no - le contestó mi senpai.

Sabrina se le quedó mirando como si no se creyese su respuesta. Aún tenía la mano extendida.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué rayos no?- insistió, claramente algo molesta, pero conteniendo la mayor parte de su rabia.

-Porque en mi tierra las armas de los guerreros caídos, o vuelven con sus familias o se las queda el enemigo que los derrotó. Nosotros somos los responsables de su muerte y yo preferiría dárselo a los Antares, si es que me los llego a encontrar de nuevo en condiciones menos… hostiles.

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura que los Argones estaremos muy agradecidos si nos entrega el pergamino. Incluso podríamos sentirnos más generosos teniéndolo con nosotros, mientras que los Antares los matarán a todos ustedes por haber tocado a uno de los suyos - lo atajó ella.

Yamato la miró fijamente por unos segundos, decidiendo qué hacer, pero al final sólo se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Si… Gladius, tú jefe, lo pide durante las negociaciones por los recursos, se los daré sin miramientos. Hasta se lo entregaré en una cajita de roble con lindos relieves. Pero no antes. Lo siento, pero una de nuestras costumbres es devolver el arma a la familia del guerrero o quedártela si quieres, siempre que tú lo hayas matado. Sólo haré la excepción si es por los recursos… — repuso mi compañero con cuidado.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Sabrina como consecuencia de su indignación, pero Yamato se limitó a darle la espalda.

-Pues empieza a construir la caja, extranjero. - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar por donde habíamos llegado, dando por hecho que hacia allá se encontraba nuestra caravana.

Yamato recogió del suelo el cuchillo que Sabrina había lanzado antes a un lado, y lo miró con detenimiento antes de guardárselo también y empezar a caminar.

Caminamos por una hora para volver a la caravana bajo el intenso sol y sin una gota de agua. Yamato me ofreció de su cantimplora de nuevo, pero tras el bochornoso momento que pasé minutos antes preferí pasar. Mientras tanto Sabrina sacó de un "rollo", como ella le llama, una botella enorme llena de ese precioso líquido, y se puso a beber de ésta ante la fija y ansiosa mirada de cuatro pares de ojos suplicantes… los nuestros.

Cuando una gota de agua resbaló de los labios hasta el cuello de la Argon, Yamato tuvo que agarrarme con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que yo pasara por el momento más vergonzoso y lésbico de mi vida: mi persona lamiendo el cuello de Sabrina con desesperación.

Quizás ella se dio cuenta segundos después de las miradas que le echábamos por lo que guardó la cantimplora de nuevo y siguió como si nada.

Tras varios minutos intentando serenarme, usé el método de Yamato… pero aunque el agua no fuera potable me estaba costando toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no tragarla, así que tras un rato la volví a escupir y decidí distraerme con un nuevo tema de conversación, lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Hey Sabrina. Antes dijiste que ese Antar te iba a violar y vender. Cuando dijiste vender, te referías como esclava, ¿cierto? ¿Aún hay esclavitud en Aster?

Ella me miró como extrañada por unos segundos, como si no acabara de entender a lo que me refería, pero tras observar el cielo por un segundo me contestó con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto. Lo hay en todo el mundo, hasta donde sé. Incluso supe que los feudales del continente elemental y otra gente rica de allí también tenían sus esclavos. Aquí en Aster la esclavitud existe muñeca, pero la manejamos de otra forma. Hay esclavos legales y esclavos ilegales.

Mi mirada curiosa e interesada le dio a entender a Sabrina que todavía quería escuchar al respecto, así que siguió hablando.

-En muchos países de Aster, no todos, la esclavitud antigua, esa en la que agarrabas a ciertas personas y las forzabas a servirte o les matabas, fue prohibida, pero aún se ve mucho ese tipo de esclavos en todos los países. En los lugares donde está prohibida se les llaman esclavos ilegales. Los esclavos legales son aceptados en todos los países de Aster, pero pueden ser o mucho más caros o no costar nada. Básicamente son esclavos que por su propia voluntad, se venden o se entregan a cualquier persona. Legalmente se anulan los derechos que le protegen de su amo, mientras que se comprometen a la obligación de servir en cualquier cosa que su dueño disponga_. _

Por lo que si matas al esclavo, siempre que no sea públicamente, no pasará nada, pero si alguien más le mata se considera como un homicidio, y la pena es mucho más fuerte que con una persona normal porque se cuenta como homicidio y destrucción a la propiedad privada al mismo tiempo. El trámite se tiene que hacer con papeles y legalmente frente a algún mandatario de poder del lugar donde te encuentres, y el pacto se sella con un embrujo… o jutsu de sellado, como ustedes le llaman, pero muy complejo, el cual garantiza que el esclavo otorga sus derechos por propia voluntad y le da al amo un sello de comando que le permite matarlo, paralizarlo, torturarlo o forzarlo a realizar acciones contra su voluntad si es que se resiste a obedecer.

-¿Y por qué alguien querría convertirse en el esclavo de otro?- pregunté indignada. - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien esté dispuesto a vender su libertad y ponerse bajo el poder de semejante atrocidad como ese sello de comando? No lo entiendo

-De hecho no es tan difícil como crees. La gente a veces necesita grandes sumas de dinero urgentemente o bien corren algún peligro tan grande que no les queda otra que sacrificar a los suyos para conseguir ayuda. Tal vez cuando acaben las negociaciones con Gladius algunos de ustedes nos pertenezcan legalmente.

-¡¿Cómo dices?- le grité rabiosa, ante tal sugerencia.

Ella sólo hizo un ademán con las manos para tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento, tú estás preguntando y yo contestando. Pero no tiene que ser así siempre que tengan algo que nos interese. Mas quiero que lo pienses objetivamente. – Me dijo antes de hacer una corta pausa.

- Tú sola tal vez puedas abandonar el desierto para mañana en la mañana si te digo hacia dónde ir, pero una caravana completa lo tiene más difícil pues no pueden simplemente saltar de duna en duna. Les tomará, al menos, tres días más salir de aquí con un guía que conozca la zona y otro día más para encontrar una fuente de agua potable lo suficientemente grande para abastecerlos a todos, y no te olvides que aquí los recursos valen su peso en oro, por lo que no les saldrá barato.  
En el hipotético caso de que no nos interese nada de lo que tienen, tendrán que dejar hombres en su lugar si no quieren morir en el desierto. Si algunos de sus guerreros entrenados se venden como esclavos legales conseguirían los recursos suficientes para salir de aquí y hasta un guía. Sin ellos no saldrán de él pronto. Piénsalo: unos pocos hombres por la supervivencia de todos ustedes no es un mal precio, ¿o sí?.

-Por supuesto que no. Konoha no abandonará a más hombres bajo ninguna circunstancia. De algún modo nos las arreglaremos - repliqué irritada.

Con cada minuto que la escuchaba la odiaba más y más, pero eso no era lo peor. Danzou no tendría ningún reparo en vendernos como ganado.

-¿En serio?- me dijo con una sonrisita que me sacaba de quicio- ¿Y qué tal si fueras tú únicamente? Tú por la supervivencia de toda tu caravana.

Me paré en seco, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Mi primer impulso fue matarla a golpes pero al instante aparecen en mi mente el resto de la caravana. Todos están sufriendo hambre y sobre todo sed. No hay manera en que duren otros cuatro días en el desierto… pero… si yo pudiera salvarlos…

-Una mujer, hábil curandera con habilidades de combate ya sería de gran valor para los Argones. Ahora si le sumamos que vienes desde el continente elemental, eres bella, ojos verdes y un color de pelo inusual, seguro que valdrás una fortuna como esclava legal, cinco veces más que cualquier otro de ustedes, o quizás más.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía ni qué pensar.

-¡Sakura!- llamó mi Taichou. - Más te vale que no lo estés considerando. Eres muy importante para nosotros también. No tenemos muchos ninjas médicos como para soltar a la mejor. Y tampoco pienso abandonar a ninguno aquí. Ya encontraremos la forma de pagarles, además debe de haber alguna fuente de agua en el desierto. Si ellos tienen una, debe de haber más.

-Claro- aceptó Sabrina, - hay fuentes de recursos si sabes dónde buscar. Pero ninguna es fácil de encontrar y la mayoría no es capaz de saciar las necesidades de una persona en el desierto, ya no hablemos de una gran caravana perdida. Las únicas fuentes "cercanas" capaces de eso son las de los Antares y las nuestras, pero ambas se reabastecen lentamente por lo que ambos tenemos que administrarlas con sabiduría y no suena muy sabio la idea de compartirla, menos con un número tan grande como seguro será el suyo, así que les sugiero estar listos para ofrecer lo que sea.

-Prefiero no tenerlo en cuenta señorita. - contestó Yamato- Mejor dinos qué otras cosas le pueden interesar a tu pueblo, además de la gente.

- Pues monedas de oro, plata, joyas preciosas, joyas mágicas, recursos, armas encantadas, comida…- Se detuvo de pronto para lanzarme una mirada significativa, antes de decir - Sexo…

-¡SHANNARO!- Eso fue todo. Al instante me lancé sobre Sabrina dispuesta a golpearla hasta cansarme, pero Yamato me agarró por los hombros evitando un asesinato.

-Venga.- continuó Sabrina- Trata de entender. Yo también paso problemas por eso. Es muy difícil ser una mujer guerrera por aquí. Estamos en mitad del desierto y hay pocas mujeres en mi fuerte. La moral de los hombres baja ante el ardiente sol, se desesperan y frustran al punto que serían capaces de vivir sin sueldo por un par de meses con tal de poder disfrutar a alguna mujer una sola noche. Si todas las mujeres en tu caravana estuvieran dispuestas a darles un "servicio especial" a nuestros hombres a cambio de dinero quizás al siguiente día podrían tener suficiente para pagar sus recursos.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos puedes sugerir eso?- Le grité enfurecida- ¡Somos mujeres, muchas guerreras, no vulgares prostitutas! ¡Suéltame Taichou, la voy a convertir en una mancha en la arena! ¡Suéltame!-

Y después de eso y muchas maldiciones más que ni siquiera sabía que conocía, seguimos caminando, conmigo echando humo por todos lados y maldiciendo a Aster desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Hasta se me había olvidado lo sedienta que estaba.

Llegamos por fin, hasta la caravana y tras decirles a los nativos de Suna que podían volver a sus puestos, pasamos a la carreta principal donde Danzou aguardaba preocupado. Sabrina se quedó atrás, a una prudente distancia de lo que quedaba de las aldeas ninja del continente Elemental.

Al llegar frente a él, vi a mis tres acompañantes - Yamato y los otros dos hombres de Suna, agacharse con una rodilla y un puño tocando el suelo, inclinando sus cabezas ante el tuerto decrépito de Danzou. Yo tuve que imitarles, aunque odiaba tanto hacer ese gesto que hubiese preferido no salir jamás del continente. No me sentiría cómoda ni aunque estuviera dirigido a mi Tsunade-sensei, la cual nunca me pidió inclinarme en su presencia. Y para colmo de males, de entre todas las personas de este mundo, tenía que hacerlo frente a Danzou.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el anciano, que después de la destrucción de Konoha había quedado al mando de los supervivientes.

-Señor- contesté mordiéndome la lengua internamente por tener que llamarlo así - tras el avistamiento de los exploradores nuestro grupo fue a investigar y encontramos dos sujetos; eran un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer. Al parecer el primero, un chico, es de un grupo llamado "Antar" y la segunda de un grupo llamado "Argon".

Entonces Yamato continuó el relato antes de que yo siguiese hablando.

-Se encontraban en una lucha que terminó cuando el chico Antar murió. - Miré a mi capitán y éste sólo me dio a entender con la mirada que me callase. – Después de hablar con la chica ésta nos dijo que quizás podamos negociar con su líder, Gladius, para obtener los recursos que necesitamos.

- No quiere que vayamos todos, así que pide que mandemos sólo a unas cuantas personas para las negociaciones. – agregué.

-Dicen que están interesados en oro, plata, joyas, recursos, comida y unas cosas llamadas armas encantadas y objetos mágicos - prosiguió Yamato omitiendo intencionalmente lo de los esclavos y el sexo.

"Objetos mágicos" pensé. "Si ellos consideran a los jutsus hechizos, entonces el chakra es la magia para ellos."

Entonces recordé el collar de Naruto. Aquél que Yamato usó para revertir las cuatro colas. Debe de haber objetos similares en Aster y por alguna razón los consideran muy valiosos, aunque no sirvan para sellar bijuus.

Danzou guardó silencio meditando su decisión. Sus arrugas se marcaron aún más sobre su rostro, dándole el aspecto de un árbol infinitamente antiguo. Finalmente, pareció considerar que las críticas condiciones de su gente sobrepasaban todas las precauciones que debíamos tomar. A esas alturas, o confiábamos ciegamente o perecíamos en ese inmundo desierto.

- Está bien. Vayan ustedes ya que algo de confianza les habrá tomado. Mandaré también a Sai para que lleve a cabo las negociaciones.

-Señor, sí señor. - dijimos al unísono.

-Señor- hablé de pronto- antes de irme necesito notificarle que la batalla que presenciamos era de nivel ninja. Usaban jutsus comparables a los de nuestros mejores Jounin, así como técnicas que nunca había visto. Sus capacidades físicas parecen excepcionales y cuando menos el Antar, tenía la voluntad de pelear hasta la muerte para cumplir su misión.

Danzou me miró no muy sorprendido, pero molesto y preocupado. Nuestra caravana vino hasta aquí buscando crear una nueva aldea Ninja, la cual se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el ataque de Akatsuki y que un día pudiésemos volver a reclamar nuestras tierras perdidas. Pero si ya existía una competencia local entonces lo tendríamos difícil, pues la gente confiaría en los guerreros que ya conocían antes que en una nueva aldea shinobi. Además, si esos grupos tenían un nivel similar al nuestro, podrían decidir atacarnos para evitar que les robásemos clientes, y en nuestro estado sería imposible que pudiésemos ganar una guerra frente a cualquiera de ellos. Seguramente hasta el grupo, o "villa ninja", o como sea que les llamen aquí, más pequeño podría aniquilarnos.

- Eso debe ser un error. Seguramente viste una ilusión causado por el sol o porque eres médica y no una ninja real. Tu nivel de combate debe ser tan bajo que la batalla de unos simples guerreros te pareció de alto nivel - dijo Danzou haciendo crecer con sus palabras una gran vena en mi frente.

**-¡SHAANARO!-** gritó mi inner en mi mente. **-¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Soy la estudiante de la Sannin Tsunade, una de los tres más poderosos ninjas que tuvo Konoha! ¡He peleado contra miembros de Akatsuki! ¿Y dice que no soy una ninja real? ¡Voy a golpear su senil cabeza a ver si así le reseteo las neuronas!**

Realmente era una lástima que esas… interesantes ideas que pasaban por mi mente en esos instantes no pudieran ser comunicadas y en su lugar tuviera que dejarlo seguir hablando.

- Es imposible que en Aster haya guerreros siquiera comparables a los Ninjas del continente Elemental. Pues el ninjutsu empezó en él con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. En Aster no debe de haber jutsus o, en el mejor de los casos, son de lo más básicos - replicó encogiéndose de hombros el muy creído.  
De todos modos, no comenten nada acerca del nivel que dices que tienen esos cavernícolas - continuó Danzou. - Lo último que necesitamos es que la gente se empiece a preocupar por estupideces suyas.

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de pararme y estrangularlo hasta que se pusiera morado. Seguro que ese color le quedaría mejor que a Ino. Pero no tuve más que quedarme en mi lugar apretando los dientes y escuchando a mi capitán decir:

-Sí, señor. Con su permiso, nos marchamos.- Hizo una reverencia antes de levantarse y jalarme aparte. Luego caminamos unos cientos de metros en dirección a Sabrina, pero me detuve en una duna.

- ¿Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos?- le pregunté a mi capitán. Éste miró a los lados asegurándose de que la duna nos tapara lo suficiente antes de darme la chispa que me faltaba para estallar con una simple palabra.

-Sí- dijo antes de saltar lejos de mí.

Yo hice unos sellos y al instante tuve la figura de Danzou delante de mí, a la cual golpeé sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-¡SHAANARO!- dije, lanzando mis puños a la ilusión que creé, mandándole a volar lejos, pero ésta como si fuera atraída hacia mí por gravedad volvió y la empecé a golpear salvajemente estampándola contra el suelo, haciéndole llaves como la rompenueces hasta que sus piernas se separaron de su cuerpo, pero no se desperdiciaron pues las usé como garrotes contra el resto de su cuerpo. Después de dos minutos aún no me sentía totalmente desahogada pero supuse que debía dejarlo antes de que alguien se diese cuenta. Entonces disipé el genjutsu que yo misma invoqué.

-La gente de Konoha sí que es rara - Escuché repentinamente. La voz de Sabrina me llegó desde lo alto, justo sobre la duna donde se encontraba. Al parecer nos había visto acercarnos y como estábamos tardando mucho se había acercado a ver.

- Siento que hayas visto eso… - le contesté toda acalorada - pero mi jefe es un imbécil.

-Ya, ya. Lo de siempre- contestó, aún con una ceja arqueada.

Salí de mi escondite y Yamato volvió a mi lado para comentar:

- Espere un poco más Sabrina-san. Nuestro jefe mandó a alguien más para que hiciera de negociador. Estará aquí dentro de poco.

- Pues que se apure - contestó ella sin interés. Seguramente estaba deseosa de volver a su base cuanto antes. Lanzó una mirada hacia la caravana estudiándola hasta que de pronto volteó a verme.

- Oigan. Dada su situación ya me imaginaba que las negociaciones serían como quitarle un dulce a un niño… pero no me esperaba que fuera tan literal - dijo con una sonrisa burlona señalando a los "Negociadores" que se aproximaban.

Yamato y yo nos volvimos simultáneamente hacia donde ella señalaba e inmediatamente una gran y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver a tres pequeñas figuras acercándose hacia nosotros con velocidad y cierta torpeza, por la arena. Era un niño de unos diez años y unas gemelas de seis que corrían con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban a mis brazos.

- Mis pequeños… cómo los quiero - les susurré a todos, besando sus frentes uno a uno.

- Estábamos preocupados - sollozó el mayor, echando sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¡Oh no!… saben que nada me podría apartar de ustedes. Siempre que tenga que irme, les prometo que regresaré a su lado - les dije en tono tranquilizador.

- Pero ya no te irás nunca más, ¿verdad?- preguntó una de las niñas. Su carita angustiada me partió el corazón.

- Ahora debo ir con unos señores que nos van a dar comida y agua ¿sí? No voy a tardar mucho, se los prometo - les expliqué cariñosamente. Las dos chiquillas rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente, haciéndome sentir como el ser más despreciable de este mundo, pero el crío rápidamente las abrazó y con una expresión determinada que nunca le había visto, asintió dirigiéndose a mí.

- Está bien mamá, no te preocupes, yo las cuidaré. - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de llevarse a las pequeñas llorosas.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al adivinar en sus ojos la misma confianza que siempre irradiaban los de Naruto. Esa mirada que yo conocía tan bien, digna de un guerrero. Mi niño se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre ante las adversidades de nuestra situación. Y eso me llenó de un orgullo indescriptible. Con la mano les dije adiós y volteé a ver a mis acompañantes adultos.

- ¿Son tuyos? - preguntó la mujer señalando a los chiquillos con la mirada.

- Sí - contesté con la frente en alto. No tenía por qué explicarle la triste historia de esos angelitos y cómo habían llegado, por obra del destino, hasta mi cuidado. Ella asintió, sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

- ¿Y su padre? - indagó ella repentinamente. Por alguna razón, el rostro de Naruto se me vino a la mente y contesté, vacilante.

- Él… tuvo que irse antes de que… nuestra aldea fuese destruida.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No se preocupa por su familia? Debería haber vuelto con ustedes - observó con cierta dureza. Volví la cabeza hacia Yamato, pero él me miró avergonzado sin saber qué decir.

- No sabe dónde estamos… ni que Konoha ya no existe - respondí en un murmullo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin agregar nada más. La corta conversación me desanimó bastante y a juzgar por el permanente silencio de mi compañero, a él también.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Yamato.

-No te preocupes, sé que un día nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar. Por el momento sólo esperemos que Naruto esté bien.

Miré a mi capitán y le sonreí

-Gracias Capitán. Tiene razón, ese idiota no puede vivir demasiado tiempo sin el Ramen de Ichiraku. En cualquier momento volverá y se enterará de todo, entonces nos buscará.

Yamato soltó una ligera carcajada.

- Sí. Con lo tonto y obstinado que es, seguro que cruza el océano nadando para llegar hasta aquí.

Una gota bajó por mi gran frente mientras miraba a mi capitán con una sonrisa. Él había tratado de hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero yo veía a Naruto muy capaz de intentarlo.

Entonces Sabrina también rió.

- Pues será una pena, porque no será el primero. Escuché historias de un tonto rubio de ojos azules que lo intentó hace unos años.

Al instante mi cabeza y la de mi taichou se volvieron a verla con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No me dirán que hablamos de la misma persona ¿o sí?- preguntó Sabrina.

* * *

Sé que es un poco cortito, pero la idea era dejarlos reflexionando en esa última escena y pues... meter un poco de intriga, para qué negarlo. En fin, les comento que el próx. capítulo ya está en marcha, tenemos una parte terminada y pues Nakasu y yo tenemos planeado postearla este fin de semana o el próx. miércoles a más tardar.

Una última cosa: queremos agradecer a **fern25** por haber sido nuestra lectora beta y pulir los últimos detalles para que este cap. llegue a ustedes lo mejor posible. Esperamos que siga accediendo a revisar nuestra historia.

De corazón agradecemos sus comentarios, y créanme cuando les digo que es lo más bonito de escribir una historia =)


End file.
